Mirror of Erised
by Chibi-Nova
Summary: Summary inside...
1. Chapter 1

Mirror of Erised

Chibi-Nova

Disclaimer:I don't own Harry Potter, only the plot of this fic laughs maniacallymwahahahaha...

Harry once again finds the Mirror of Erised.He looks into the mirror,hoping to gaze upon the faces of his deceased parents,one last time.What will he see?Answers inside...hehe...

Chapter 1: Harry's Desire Revealed

Harry's jaw dropped as he stared once again into the Mirror of Erised.He was looking forward to seeing the faces of his parents,but to his dismay,it was not his parents who appeared next to him.The person who Harry was surprised to see was a slender youth,his own age,with blonde hair and cold silverish colored eyes.Harry cringed inwardly,but his reflection was smiling and holding the hand of the blonde Slytherin next to him.'I thought this mirror could only show us our deepest desire.This can't be my desire,' Harry thought as he turned away from the image in front of him,only to see Dumbledore standing before him,looking slightly cross.

"I thought I asked you not to go looking for the mirror again,Harry,"the old wizard said,sternly.He stared at the younger wizard through his half moon spectacles.Harry sighed and explained how he hadn't gone looking for the mirror,but had come across it accidentally when the stairs had changed,leaving him in front of an unlocked door.Dumbledore studied Harry's expression as he told his Headmaster the story.Seeing that the boy was clearly telling the truth,his eyes softened.

"Um,professor?"Harry started,"Could it be that the mirror is broken?"he asked curiously,remembering the image that the mirror had produced.Dumbledore gave Harry a quizzical look before looking to the mirror.

"No,dear boy,the mirror can't break.What on earth could you have seen to make you think something like that?"the headmaster questioned softly.He wondered if it had to do with Voldemort,but figured Harry would tell him.Harry turned a scarlet color,before shaking his head.

"I..It was nothing,"he said,knowing he hadn't fooled Dumbledore,who raised a bushy eyebrow at him.Harry didn't want to tell the older wizard that he had seen himself with his worst enemy,and that they were...what had seemed to be,'together'."Well,I'm off,professor,"he said."I'll not go near that mirror again,I swear."he finished as he was out the door,leaving Dumbledore slightly puzzled.

Once he was back in his dormitory,Harry sat on his bed and covered himself under his blankets.'Why on earth would I see Draco Malfoy in the mirror?'he asked himself.He tried to think as hard as he could for an answer,but to no avail.Finally giving up,he laid down and attempted to sleep.After much tossing and turning,he fell fast asleep.His dreams were filled with the days events concerning the mirror.They were also filled with thoughts of the Slytherin boy,whom Harry supposedly desired.He awoke in the middle of dream,in which he and Malfoy were about to kiss.He looked down,and noticed that he was aroused.Sighing,he took that as a sign that he was crushing on the blonde haired boy.Ignoring his erm,problem,he layed back down and fell immediately back to sleep.

As the new day approached,Harry was up before most of his fellow Gryffindors.He dressed quietly and snuck down to the common room and sat in a small chair facing the fireplace.Even though it wasn't lit,he stared at the masses of burnt logs,lost in thought.He was so lost in thought,in fact, that he jumped out of his skin when he felt a warm hand placed on his shoulder.He turned around to see Hermione staring at him.

"Wow,Harry.You're never up this early,"she said,taking the chair opposite him.She watched as he resumed staring into the unlit fireplace."Something on your mind?"she asked,throwing a concerned glance at him.He shrugged,before whispering to her the story of what he'd seen in the mirror on the previous day.The whole time he talked,her expression grew more and more astonished.

"Does this mean that you have a thing for...Malfoy?"she asked,in a hushed voice,still taking in all of what he had told her.He shrugged,hoping to Merlin it wasn't true.Hermione reached out and touched his cheek,carressing it softly."I think that would be a nice change,from all the quarrelling that you two are always doing,"she added,knowing that Harry was confused,and slightly afraid of his feelings.Harry nodded,and smiled a bit.

"I suppose,"he said,feeling a bit reassured."Don't tell Ron about this just yet,"he added,noticing that it was almost time to go down for breakfast,and that his best friend would be waking soon.Sure enough,Ron entered the common room a moment later,fully dressed.He made his way down to his friends and greeted them with a crooked smile.

"G'mornin' mate,"he said to Harry,then turning to look at Hermione he said,"Morning,'Mione."They talked all the way down to the Great Hall for breakfast.

During breakfast,Harry caught himself stealing glimpses of Draco,sitting at the Slytherin table,talking to Crabbe and Goyle,his two moronic comrades.Everytime he caught himself,he would shift his gaze quickly back to his breakfast.Hermione even caught him once and nudged him.The thought of liking his enemy was quite irksome to Harry,but he couldn't stop thinking about Draco since he had visited the mirror.Irritated with himself,Harry got up from the table and stalked off towards his first class,which was Double Potions with Snape.It was going to be an interesting class indeed.

A/N: Sorry the first chapter was sort of short...it's 12 in the morning right now and I'm pretty beat...anywho..this is my first Harry/Draco ficcy...plz be nice...flames are not welcome...if you don't have constructive criticism or something nice to say...then don't leave a review...anyways hope you liked it.


	2. Budding of A New Relationship

Chapter 2:Budding of A New Relationship

Disclaimer:I don't own Harry Potter...just the plot...tee hee...

Draco catches Harry staring at him in Potions and corners him alone after class...what will happen? Read and find out...

All through Potions,Harry watched Draco out of the corner of his eye.The way he moved so elegantly,placing the ingrediants into the cauldron,caused Harry to blush unintentionally.Unfortunately,Draco had seen this and was smirking to himself.The rest of the class,Draco kept a close eye on Harry,making sure to walk by him,swinging his hips,whenever he got the chance.By the end of the lesson,Harry was ready to get out of the dungeons.He waited until he thought everyone had left,and headed for the exit to the dungeon,only to find the blonde Slytherin waiting for him alone.Harry groaned inwardly,as he approached the blocked exit.

"Out of my way,Malfoy,"he said,trying to play it cool.He almost lost it when Draco moved closer,lightly brushing his body against Harry's,placing his face dangerously close.Harry gulped and tried to step backward,falling on his butt.Draco chuckled a bit to himself.Harry was at his mercy.

"Why don't you make me,Potter,"he said,in a seductive tone,again making Harry blush.He stood up,and put down his books.He took a step towards Draco,which surprised the blonde boy.He looked into Harry's emerald colored eyes,finding them almost enchanted.

"Do you really want me to make you move,Malfoy?"Harry asked,regaining his courage.He took another step towards Draco,pulled him into an embrace,and brushed his lips gently against Draco's.He was shocked when the Slytherin didn't struggle or attempt to make him stop.Feeling that it was right,Harry deepened the kiss,pulling Draco even closer than before.

Without missing a beat,Harry turned and pushed Draco into the wall,pinning him there.He was still kissing the Slytherin passionately,when suddenly he stopped.Draco whimpered,but Harry just walked over,grabbed his books and left the dungeon.Draco stood frozen where Harry had left him,looking as though he was in a trance of sorts.After a moment,Draco sighed,as he began to head towards his next class,which was Transfiguration

After he had left the dungeon,Harry had run all the way to the Gryffindor dorms.Harry shouted the password(boomslang)and ran up to his four poster bed and threw himself on it.He knew that it was going to cost him for kissing Draco,but honestly,right now he was fully enjoying the taste of the blonde.He was sure that the Slytherin was going to get revenge on him,but then a thought struck him.Draco had whimpered when he had stopped snogging that mean that Draco had enjoyed the kiss?Harry remembered that he had a class,and with the thoughts of being late in mind,he hurried out of the portrait hole and down to Transfiguration.He walked in a second before McGonagall and took his usual seat next to Ron and Hermione.

All through the lesson,the two boys could only think of what had happened in the dungeon.Draco was sitting in his seat,doodling little images of them snogging,and almost got caught oggling him by Crabbe and Goyle.Harry on the other hand,was just preoccupied trying to figure out whether or not Draco liked him back.Whenever he would lose focus,Hermione would nudge him,bringing him back to the lesson.

After class,the trio headed down to the Great Hall for a bit of lunch.When they sat down at the table,Hermione looked at Harry as if asking for an explanation to his behavior in McGonagall's class.

"Well,Draco and I snogged in the dungeon after Snape's class.I mean,it was more to get him to move out of my way,but it still happened,"he whispered to Hermione,so that Ron couldn't hear him.He was sure Ron would be quite upset if he knew.Just then,a little paper airplane made its way across the room and landed on Harry's head.

Muttering under his breath,Harry pulled that paper off of his head and opened it.It was a note from Draco.Harry read it over and over again,unbelieving what it said.

Dear Harry:

Look,I know this is going to sound weird coming from me,but you are a good kisser.I was wondering if you'd like to go to Hogsmeade with me to that little ice cream shop for a date.

Draco

PS: send this back immediately with an answer and we'll figure out details later.

Harry could still not believe what he had read.On the bottom half of the note,was the doodle Draco had drawn in Transfiguration.Harry took out a quill and scribbled down yes as his reply before folding up the note and sending soaring back towards the Slytherin table.He watched as Draco took the plane and smiled when he read the reply.

The rest of the days lessons went by fast,and Harry seemed to enjoy them more than normal.As they headed down for dinner,Harry saw Draco in the entrance hall,ushering for Harry to come over.He told his friends to go ahead,and he'd be there momentarily,before rushing over to Draco,and kissing him passionately for a moment.Draco responded happily,before shoving Harry off.

"Well,how about we meet up at that shop on Saturday around noon,Harry?"Draco asked nervously.Harry nodded before kissing Draco again.

"That sounds fine,Draco,"he replied.It sounded a bit strange to be calling Malfoy by his proper name."We'd better get to dinner before everyone wonders what we're both doing,"he added,giving Draco another kiss and a hug before running off to the Great Hall to meet up with Ron and Hermione.The rest of dinner was uneventful,and Harry went to bed early to avoid questions from Ron and Hermione.

Well,that's it for the second Chapter...Sorry it's so short...Next Chapter:The Date...rating may change...plz R/R


End file.
